The Strongest Bough
by Ca8E8ac
Summary: Poppy and Branch have a son that they affectionately name Bough. What will his life turn out to be like?
1. Chapter 1

_**(This story: The Strongest Bough. Is the sequel to my previous Trolls Fanfiction titled 'Love Sick'. I will try to make it so that you don't need to read that one first, but if you tend to be a lil confused as to what the fuck is going on, you might wanna read it. It's only 11 short chapters)**_

Two Trolls were on the top of the Troll Tree. They were dressed in regalia to show the special occasion. The outfit consisted of a long green blazer that swished at their feet and some darker green half pants.  
However they were both sitting on their backsides and leaning against a random branch sticking up near them.  
"Is this supposed to take this long?" The first Troll asked. He was predominantly white but had large spots all over him including his hair. One spot that took half of his face and chest that was orange, one that was black that took up one leg and butt cheek on the opposite side and one more spot of a ruddy red that was on the left side of his mostly white hair. His nose was white and orange respectively and his eyes were amber. He sounded anxious which belied the way he was lounging there.  
"Sometimes it can, yeah. If it's more than one." The other Troll seemed less concerned. He answered as he was examining his hand for random specks of dirt. This one was a dark navy blue with flaming orange hair. His eyes were green.  
"Don't sound like you don't care, Tony!" The spotted Troll reprimanded him.  
Tony laughed and continued to lean back comfortably while the spotted Troll had stood up and had his hands on his hips. The dark navy Troll smiled easily and put his hands behind his head to sigh as if it was the most carefree day of his life.  
"Just wait until I tell King Branch how you're acting. You'll change your tune real quick!"  
Tony was on his feet in seconds and eyeing down the spotted Troll dangerously. The amber eyes shrank away from the fierce green ones. That and Tony was taller than the other Troll too. White Troll hunkered down and wrought his hands together in a placating position.  
"You listen here, Cal." Tony said quietly. "I'm closer to the King than you realize. If you were to say anything I could have you executed tonight."  
"P-Poppy would never let him do that." Cal whimpered.  
Green eyes narrowed; "Just don't push me, Cal."  
Their position was awkwardly interrupted when the King himself popped up through the hole in the center of the Troll Tree. Cal stood up straight in respect as Tony turned to face the king with his hands behind his back.  
Branch didn't notice what had occurred from the sheer happiness he was feeling. His cerulean was glowing as he ran over to the two other Trolls and actually _hugged them both_. Cal was over the moon to get a hug from the king while Tony hugged him back more in a camaraderie kind of way. The King was cheering with tears in his eyes as he grabbed one of the stash of glitter balls they had stocked by the top of the tree.  
"It's a **_BOY_**!" Branch shouted as he loaded a giant slingshot with a blue ball of glitter. When he shot it it exploded outwards in the sky and a rumbling cheer rang out all around the Troll Tree by Bergens and Trolls.  
Cal and Tony each ran to the flowers that shot out fireworks that were designated blue. They pulled their petals open to make a crib in the sky with the fireworks.  
Before they could turn to ask how the Queen was; Branch had already popped back down the hole and was cheering all the way.  
Cal and Tony didn't have time to care as they had to set off a string off glitter balls and fireworks to celebrate the arrival.

HoneySuckle was sitting beside the bed next to Poppy. She looked very tired but very happy at the same time. In HoneySuckle's arms was swaddled the tiniest little bundle. The little face as she looked down at it was unmistakably Branch's.  
"He has my daddy's eyes." Poppy pointed out, however.  
HoneySuckle couldn't distinguish the finer points of the baby's features quite yet. This was honestly the first time she held a baby. He was so small she cradled his little being in to one crook of her arm as her other arm went to push a lock of hair behind her ear.  
She had her hair worn down again and soft as dandelion fluff at her feet. Her dress was short yet formal, in the form of a single leaf. Reddish in color to signify her status. Atop her head she wore a little tiara made of a branch with two reddish leaves on either side of the front. She was a pale yellow Troll with a little orange nose, hazel eyes, and hair that went from orange, to spots of browns, and shots of yellows. Her attire would make her stand out as Poppy's Prime Minister from the Troll Village.  
When Poppy and Branch got married it was Branch that had been the Prime Minister in her stead. Poppy had stayed at the Troll Tree as Queen while he had been assigned to stay in the Troll Village. It turned out not every Troll wanted to live in Bergen Town so many chose to stay there. Poppy was only one Troll so assigned her best friend at the time, Branch, to rule. HoneySuckle had been his assistant at the time. So when Branch moved up, so did HoneySuckle, but she was magnificent at her job and very well loved.  
The Snack Pack was in the room as well. All of them had to have a turn holding the new little Prince as Branch, upon learning what the sex was, ran away like a raving lunatic to tell the Trolls at the top of the tree what it was.  
"I never knew baby Trolls were born gray, though. It really makes him look like Branch." Biggie was leaning down towards the little squishy face and making baby noises at him.  
"Yeah, the doctor told me he'll get his color soon." Poppy explained half awake.  
They all looked at each other knowingly and without saying a word quieted down while they watched the Queen fall in to a deep and restful sleep. The baby was passed around and for the most part he seemed pretty peaceful too.  
When Branch finally re-entered the room in a rush and panting he misunderstood the quiet. Everyone staring at Poppy or the baby and Poppy's eyes closed. Before he could scream out her name Cooper and Guy Diamond tackled him and covered his mouth while simultaneously shushing him.  
"She's sleeping." Guy Diamond whispered.  
Branch stopped struggling and making noise and laid there while his two friends slowly climbed off of him. But they did it in such a way as if they were expecting to have to re-tackle him. The King walked over to Honey sitting beside the bed and scooped up the baby. His smile that had been touching either ear suddenly melted as he opened the swaddle the baby was covered in. The baby whimpered as Branch looked around the room questioningly.  
"He'll get his color soon. But for now, you're making him cold, _dad_." Honey stood up and swaddled the baby once again.  
Branch barely glanced at her as he stared down at his son who was beginning to fuss after being exposed to the cold air. It seemed expertly that he tucked the boy in one arm and found a rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom.  
Everyone knew how Branch's moods could be. So quietly they all left without so much as congratulating him once. If they had he wouldn't have heard it or ignored it anyway. It was time for them to party while the new family in the room had to get acquainted.

Guy Diamond was dressed similarly to HoneySuckle. It was a shirt in the shape of a reddish leaf and long pants. His half crown was also adorned with two leaves signifying his status.  
He and HoneySuckle were walking with her hand in the crook of his arm and her head lovingly on his shoulder. They were making their way with the rest of the pack to the party down below the Troll Tree with the Bergen. It was Guy's and Honey's responsibility to talk with the Bergen King Gristle and Queen Bridget and receive any gifts if they were offered.  
"What did they name him?" Was the first thing Bridget squealed while trying not to hop up and down.  
"They didn't name him yet." HoneySuckle replied; "Poppy was exhausted and Branch was all over the place. I'm sure they'll announce it soon. Do you have any gifts you want us to give her?"  
"No, no. I don't want you to bother her while she is recovering." Bridget said, "She'll tell me if she needs something."  
HoneySuckle nodded politely so that meant...PARTY.

Branch rocked in the chair with his son.  
His son.  
He kept looking at the little gray face and wondered if it was his fault that he didn't have a color. Sure, he had been happy for a long time, but what if all of those years of depression had been passed down to the baby somehow? What was he going to do if the only heir to the Trolls was a moody and unhappy grouch?  
Did it matter? Really? Branch was here and he was never going to leave this little guy's side. This was the only family he had. The Bergen had killed his entire family; finishing with his grandma as a child. He had blamed himself for that death for so. many. years. But this boy's life was going to change. It was going to be strong, and happy, with nothing bad ever happening to him as long as Branch was alive.  
Branch's eyes filled with tears as his heart burned both with fear and happiness. His smile was shaky, but it was there, as he rocked gently and looked down at that little face so similar to his own. He decided to sing him his first lullaby;

 ** _(Josh Krajcik: Let Me Hold You)_**

 _"When the dark clouds come your way. When your demons can't be tamed. When your last straw starts to break and you feel your heart can't take anymore. When your second chance is gone. When you're barely hanging on. When you're tired of being strong, and you don't know where to run anymore."_  
He held the boy in front of him. So tiny he only fit in one of Branch's large hands. Even so Branch held him protectively with both. He just wanted to be face to face with his blood.  
 _"I wanna take away the hurts but I just don't have the words. Let me hold you. Let me hold you tight. Let me hold you. Just let me hold you tonight."_  
The baby yawned and settled right down with Branch's voice singing to him. Branch pulled him in closer and the baby snuggled against his chest before falling asleep.  
 _"When the shadow's always there. When you can't come up for air. When tomorrow seems to lead nowhere and there's no answer to your prayer anymore._  
 _I wanna take away the hurts. But I just don't have the words. Let me hold you. Let me hold you tight. Let me hold you, just let me hold you tonight."_  
"You're one of the best dads out there."  
He heard Poppy behind him. She sounded so tired and sore. Slowly he stood up with the baby and went to the bed. Her smile was enormous when she seen the little face pressed up against his heart.  
"So what should we call him?" She was asking Branch but marveling at the little face.  
"Bough."  
"Oh, my little BoBo. Come to mama" She reached out her arms for her baby and Branch almost felt a bit of himself leave when he handed Bough over to his mom. Who already gave him a nickname. Ugh.

 ** _(Welcome back guys lol Or welcome to the story other guys...Like the random new characters?)_**


	2. Peace Is Futile

It had been a week since Prince Bough arrived in to the world where Trolls and Bergen's partied every day.  
He still didn't have his colors.  
But his features were becoming more apparent even to those that weren't his very devoted parents. He did, for the most part, look just like Branch. But he had the wide round eyes of his mother, or as she liked to point out, his grandfather. Those eyes were a deep purple and captured everyone's hearts that got to look in to them.  
As the week went on and Poppy kept breastfeeding him he slowly didn't want the cuddle associated with it. So he was quickly weaned off to a bottle where he could be laid in the bed without being cuddled to eat.  
He was also growing very fast and others started to suspect he was going to be a large Troll just like his grandfather.  
Branch was completely enamored with his son. However, Poppy could tell that something was starting to bother him. His moods were also becoming pretty stormy. She reassured him every day that the infant would get his colors when he was ready and that it wasn't his fault. Then she started to think that...maybe...something else was on his mind that he refused to tell her.  
She wasn't far off the mark as he left Bough and Poppy alone that night in their chambers to find some alone time.  
He was at the top of the Troll Tree and way out on a limb so that no one would come to bother him. His knees were pulled up to his chest in a relaxed manner and his elbows rested on his knees. It left his palms dangling. His light blue eyes scanned across the vast Bergen Town and how it had changed within the year and a half or more of the truce. It was a shaky truce at best. This is what had been bothering him.  
Who could he honestly tell that he was afraid for his sons life? Staying here until the Bergen no longer wanted to be friendly? Until Gristle didn't agree to something once more? On the same coin he couldn't just decide to take Bough to Troll Village because the Bergen knew exactly where it was. They would have to move so far out that it would take a lifetime of voyage to get away. With the Bergen's senses becoming more attuned to the Trolls - the possibility of escape was no longer there.  
How had Peppy done it?  
His eyes closed and he sighed deeply.  
"Your Majesty."  
Branch didn't open his eyes but said quietly; "What is it, Tony?"  
"Nothing urgent-but could I talk with you?" Tony remained behind him.  
"I don't know. I honestly have a lot on my mind." Branch explained politely.  
Tony ignored the polite no and walked up beside the king to sit beside him in the same pose. He was taller and thinner than Branch. The navy of his skin was in sharp contrast beside Branch's bright cerulean.  
"We're not safe here." Tony almost whispered.  
Branch's eyes snapped open and his face whirled to the Troll's beside him. Question's stuck in his throat.  
"I don't mean imminently." Tony explained without looking at the king. He was looking out across the Bergen Town as he went on; "But I don't trust the Bergen. I know you don't either. The more I think about it though it seems impossible that we could sneak away while they are all peacefully sleeping. I've really been searching my heart for the right answer and I think I may have found it."  
"What made you start to have these thoughts?" Branch interrupted.  
Tony's bright green eyes looked at the king sadly and he didn't have to explain anymore to Branch. They both had lost nearly everyone to these damn monsters.  
"So what's your plan." Branch inquired.  
"Send a troupe of Trolls, or hell, just me if it ends that way. To scout far and wide for a place the Bergen aren't going to find us. It may even take us years."  
"You do realize this mission would have to remain secret? If you or your gang get lost or in trouble there would be no way I could send a rescue party." Branch warned.  
Tony nodded solemnly.  
Branch stood up to look down at the taller Troll and without realizing it his chest was puffed out. He really had a kingly personality.  
"Only ask or tell Trolls that you know will either join you and not speak of the mission to anyone. You have my blessing." He held his hand down to Tony.  
Tony grinned with tears in his eyes and clasped the kings hand tightly. Branch pulled him to his feet and they embraced roughly with the raw emotion of lost loved ones. Their embrace ended abruptly and Tony promised with his voice rough; "I won't fail you. I won't let down my fellow Trolls."  
"I believe you." Branch clasped him by the shoulders and their eyes locked before Tony turned and ran off.  
Branch watched him go and scoffed to himself. He turned to have one last look at Bergen Town before heading back home.

Poppy was pacing the bedroom fretfully as Bough wailed. When she rocked him he screamed, when she laid him down in his crib he shrieked. There was nothing she could do to calm the fussy thing down. He didn't want her breast, didn't want a bottle, didn't want anything else to suck on. She wished she could go to her dad and ask him what he used to do when she fussed - but Peppy didn't even know who she was anymore.  
Just as she was considering screaming and crying with him Branch walked in. Sobbing, she walked up to him and shoved the baby in his arms. Branch smiled despite himself and cuddled Bough close with one arm as he brushed away Poppy's tears with the other.  
"You go take a walk, Poppy. I'll settle him down."  
She wiped at her face but nearly ran out the door.  
Branch walked over to the rocking chair with the screeching little banshee tucked in his arm and sat down. He decided to sing to him in hopes it would calm him down, and if not, well at least it would keep his own mind focused at the task at hand instead of getting upset too;  
 ** _(Ozzy: My Little Man)_**  
 _"Don't you know I love you more than life itself; don't you know that you're my pride? And I would not have you walking through this world without me by your side._  
 _Go to sleep my little man, don't you weep my little man."_  
Bough didn't seem to appreciate the sound of his fathers sweet voice and was still screaming. Branch picked him up as he did on the day of his birth and had the boy face him as he rocked and continued;  
 _"I'd like to keep you with me all your life; but I know I can't do that. So I must try to teach you wrong from right, to keep the Bergen from your back._  
 _Go to sleep my little man. Don't you weep my little man."_  
Bough opened his eyes just enough to recognize his dad but was determined to not stop crying. Branch smiled at the infants determination;  
 _"And when you're dreaming you can talk to angels. So wipe the tears from your eyes."_  
He took a thumb and gently rubbed it over each of those deep purple eyes and down his chubby cheeks. Bough snuffled and chewed his bottom gummy lip.  
 _"And if there's Bergens that try to steal your breath away - You can't believe that, know my spirit will be standing by your side._  
 _You saved me, you gave me, the greatest gift of all. Believe me, believe, there ain't no mountain that's too tall."_  
Branch touched his nose against Bough's and the baby stopped fussing. He closed his eyes. So Branch cuddled him up close to his chest as the little face nuzzled in to his scent;  
 _"I would gladly carry your cross for you, to take your pain away. But what I can carry is my love for you beyond my dying day._  
 _So be strong my little man. When I'm gone my little man. You got to be my little man. So don't you weep my little man. Go to sleep my little man. Don't you weep my little man. You got to be my little man. So don't you weep my little man."_  
Success. Bough was asleep. Branch chuckled and stood up to relocate the baby to his crib when all of the sudden he noticed a glow from the corner of his eye. He looked down to see a purple glow coming straight from the baby. At first he wanted to panic but then realized as he watched and the glow faded away-He was the same color as his grandma.  
His little nose was the same color as his own, his cheeks a slightly darker purple. But he was the same as grandma. Branch hurriedly put the baby down in his crib as he crumbled to the floor and covered his face to sob.

Tony searched and searched for Cal.  
Where he finally found him was at, like, a nursery type thing. He wasn't entirely sure but the little bulb that he was in was swamped with babies and children. When he finally found the white spotted Troll he shook him awake more roughly than he needed to and it nearly gave Cal a heart attack.  
"What the hell are you doing!?" Cal whispered angrily.  
"What the hell are _you_ doing?!" Tony retorted as he pulled Cal out of bed and out of the bulb.  
Once they were outside and out of earshot of the children and babies Tony explained with adrenaline running through him;  
"I went to the King and told him my plan."  
"Oh geeze, come on, Tony." Cal rubbed his eyes.  
"He gave me his blessing and told me to find Trolls to take with me or if they don't want to go to keep the mission a secret."  
Cal's mouth popped open and his eyes bulged a bit. He didn't know what to say. Was Tony asking him to go?!  
"So what about it, want to make history?" Tony was standing tall and proud of himself. He was panting with the sheer excitement he couldn't contain.  
Cal's face wrinkled as he looked back towards the entrance of his bulb. Then he turned back to Tony.  
"No. I like it here. I finally found my place. I take care of babies and children who don't have anyone or their parents just need a break. This is where they need me. I love them."  
Tony's face turned dark instantly. He went to grab a hold of Cal's shirt collar but Cal jumped back and smacked the other Troll's hand away.  
"Stop that. Do you think I would be good in the wilderness when all you have to do is bully me?" Cal was panting now too but out of fear.  
Tony's eyes narrowed but instead of threats he turned and walked briskly away. Cal wanted to call after him and reached out to do so, but then he didn't. Instead the hand he had reached out ran through his hair. He stood there a while until his breathing slowed and then went back to bed.  
When he got back to his bed a little kid that had had a nightmare was in his blankets curled up with a stuffy. Cal smiled and climbed in the bed with the little one to curl around him safely. They fell asleep that way.

 ** _(Will Tony find a group of like minded individuals? And what's the deal with him and Cal? What also do you think of Bough's colors? Any ideas of what you'd like to see in this story arc?)_**


	3. All He Knows

**_(School has been ROUGH! But here we go lol)_**

It was true about Bough's color. The combination of Branch and Poppy's colors ended up in a backpedal of genes that gave him his fraternal grandmothers exact shade. Except her nose, cheeks, and hair had been a vibrant green. Bough's eyes were a deep purple, his cheeks were a much darker purple and his little blue nose matched his dad's exactly. He had the wide round eyes of his grandpa and what made him his own was his hair. It was such a deep dark shade of violet that it almost looked black.  
He was darling.  
Once he had gotten his color the babe became much more cuddly and happy. No one could explain the reasoning why his dad singing to him brought his color to him. But it broke Branch's heart in such a way he never wanted it to be put back together.  
HoneySuckle and Guy Diamond stayed until BoBo turned a month old before returning with whoever else wanted to. Back to Troll Village. Poppy and Branch hugged them goodbye and watched the carriage being carried away by two happy Bergen.  
Now; while all the happiness was saturating everyone with the new little Prince-Tony was still trying to encourage Trolls to go with him. It took him a month of planning and begging but finally he found ten Trolls that agreed to go with him.  
Cal was not one of them.  
On the morning his troupe was expecting to go he showed up at Cal's bulb early in the morning. Most of the kids and babies were still sleeping or hadn't been dropped off yet by their parents. Cal walked out of the bulb to face Tony and it seemed for a long time they just stared at each other.  
"I'm not going, Tony." Cal stood as tall as he could. Which was still a foot shorter than Tony.  
Tony had a hard time showing any kind of feeling other than anger. It was true Cal was his only friend-but he didn't know how to treat him other than threaten him and bully him. Cal sticking up against him was hurting him more than he would ever admit or say.  
He sucked in his top lip and bit it with his bottom teeth while he clenched and un-clenched his fists at his sides. Cal swallowed a nervous lump in his throat but stood as still as his trembling body would let him.  
"You know I'm probably never coming back, right?" Tony's voice was hoarse.  
Cal's face crumpled and he started to weep; "So don't go, Tony. We're safe here with the Bergen. You don't have to do this." He reached out his hand towards Tony's. Tony jerked away and took a hard gasp in but it was all he would concede that he was hurting too.  
"Goodbye, Cal."  
He turned and literally ran away before Cal could beg him further to stay. Instead he just cried and sat down on the ground. Then a kid plopped on his head and knocked them both over. Cal hurriedly picked up the rascal that landed on him to see if he was okay. He was.  
"It's okay Cal!" It was a little guy no more than six years old. He was entirely a mint green and his name was Ollie.  
"I love you! You don't need that big mean bully as your friend!" And with that Ollie tried to hug the sadness right out of Cal's heart. Cal laughed through the tears and stood up and yanked Ollie up on to his feet too.  
They started to walk as Cal thought about explaining the situation to Ollie in song form.

 _ **(Bruno Mars: All She Knows {My Trolls Edit})**_

 _"Once again he's home alone, tears running from his eyes. And I'm on the outside knowing that you're all I want. But I can't do anything. I'm helpless."_  
As they walked holding hands Cal led Ollie to where Tony lived. Cal knew this is where his friend would have ran to but he didn't dare go to close for him to hear or to inquire. He sat down with Ollie as they watched the dull hanging bulb that belonged to Cal's friend.  
 _"Everyday same old things. So used to feeling pain. Never had real love before. But it ain't his fault."_  
"But Cal...King Branch used to be like that too and Poppy taught him how to love again! Couldn't we?" Ollie asked.  
Cal shook his head.  
 _"He knows better but he can't help it. Wanna tell him but...would that be selfish? How do you heal a heart that can't feel? It's broken. Fighting is all he knows, all he knows, all he knows."_  
They were quiet for a long time and just sat there. Eventually they watched Tony walk out of his bulb with a bulging back pack and other supplies dangling from it. Apparently his troupe was going to leave early. Cal finished so that his friend could hear him-  
 _"You've been living this way so long you don't know the difference and it's killing me. Cause you can have so much more. I'm the one you're looking for...But you close your eyes on me so you still can't see."_  
Tony listened to what Cal said from a distance. But then he turned and walked away. Cal and Ollie watched him leave and sat there a while before they stood up too and went back to the kids bulb.

"Whose my little Bobo? You's mama's lil Bobo!" Poppy was gurgling and baby talking her bundle as he squealed in delight instead of distress. His little arms and legs flailed as she pretended to tickle him.  
Branch was sitting in the rocking chair smiling at his wife and son being silly. But he couldn't quite get the thought of Tony and his mission out of his mind. He hoped it would work. He knew it wouldn't work. But what else could he do for his son at this point without going himself and abandoning him to do it?  
"Should we go on a date tonight?" He asked abruptly.  
Poppy stood up straight while offering a pink finger for Bough to grasp;  
"Well, I don't know... Bobo just suddenly became a happy baby...I kind of want to just stay in and enjoy it. You can go out though." She offered.  
Branch shook his head and leaned further back in the chair.  
"Nah, I'll stay too. I just have some things on my mind."  
"Are you going to tell me what those things are?" Poppy cocked her head and asked as if she already knew the answer.  
Branch shook his head no. Which would have made her mad but instead she shrugged and enjoyed her baby some more. Branch was thankful for the distraction because he was hoping she would forget about his moodiness.  
A few hours later and Poppy had fallen asleep in bed with Bough clutched in her arms. Branch looked at them lovinginly before he walked from their chambers to go take a walk.  
All over the Troll Tree he strolled. He was greeted and curtsied to and bowed at. With a kingly wave or smile he acknowledged them politely but it was all a charade. Eventually he found the longest branch on the tree and walked to the very edge of it to look down.  
A Troll would die from a fall of this height...Even if they used their hair to save themselves. He sat down and grabbed a random leaf to fiddle with while his mind raced away on it's own.

Finally back home HoneySuckle and Guy Diamond went to their quarters. Which used to be Branch's emergency bunker. It suited them though and this way everyone knew where to find them if they were needed.  
As soon as they were in their room they got rid of their clothes and crowns and tossed them haphazardly in the corners. They plopped on the bed and cuddled quietly for a while.  
"Should we have a baby too?" HoneySuckle mused.  
Guy Diamond shrugged noncomittedly; "Well I guess if you wanted to."  
"No no." She sat up and looked down at him laying on his back; "I mean are we supposed to try to have a baby now since we're the ministers. Like...if it were a girl...Then she would marry Bough?"  
"I don't think it works like that." Guy looked concerned though as he put his hands behind his head.  
"Well, why not? That would make us sort of like a king and queen too and our daughter would be a princess!" Honey squealed.  
Guy rolled his eyes; "Poppy would never go for that. Force her only son to marry someone he could grow up to hate? No way. Besides Poppy do you think Branch is ever going to make that boy do anything he doesn't want to? And better yet _still_ would you want _your daughter_ to have a spoiled brat for a husband?"  
HoneySuckle wrinkled her nose and cuddled back up to him.  
"Didn't think so." Guy wrapped his arms around her.

 ** _(I know so this one is more of a filler than anything but sometimes we need the fillers before we get to the good stuff right!)_**


	4. Hold on, I'll find you

Six blissful and party filled months pass by. Bough learned how to crawl and sit up on his own and said his first word. Much to the pride of his father his first word was 'dad' and he used it constantly. Either to yell it at his father or if he was with someone else questioningly demand it. He was a brute of a chubby little thing and soon Poppy really had quite the hassle lugging him along.  
So Branch had made a sling so that Bough could sit on his chest but face outward. As he walked through the Troll Tree and was asked questions little prince Bough was ogled and awed at and fussed with constantly. This is where the Poppy in him shined through as he soaked up the attention like a sponge. As long as he was with his dad that is.

No one knew that one little Troll constantly worried. Day in and day out and in his dreams when his mind would let him rest. Cal was still excellent at caring for the youngsters and even had the honor of watching Bough when Branch and Poppy needed some alone time. But always in the back of his mind he couldn't get the worry for Tony to completely go away. The only other one to know how he suffered was little Ollie. The cute little mint green Troll with his peridot eyes. This Troll was an orphan, unfortunately, as his parents both had a terrible accident that involved getting squashed under a Bergen's foot.  
Ollie though, only five years old, set it his goal to be just like Cal and helped as much as any five year old with squealing puking babies and toddlers that liked to pinch and pull hair and jab at eyeballs.  
On a particularly slow day Cal was sitting on his bed and looking at a picture he had of Tony.  
Ollie had used the free day to play and rough house with himself and some toys instead of fussing over babies and didn't pay attention much to Cal for the majority of the morning. He decided actually that they both needed some time to be by themselves and left without telling him.  
Ollie strutted along the Troll Tree thinking he was big as a Bergen when he eyeballed King Branch carrying Prince Bough. He ran over to them and stuck out a minty little finger at the purple prince.  
"Aren't you the boy that helps Cal?" Branch asked.  
"Yep!" Ollie chimed as he made funny faces at Bough who giggled and kicked his chubby legs.  
"Then why aren't you with him, or why isn't he with you? You're kind of young to be out on your own aren't you?"  
Ollie blushed and stood back to examine his toes with his hands behind his back; "Cal is worried about Tony and his mission really bad. We don't have any babies to watch today so he is just sitting around staring at a picture."  
"You _know_ where Tony went?" Branch's voice deepened.  
Ollie yelped and ran away to the only safety he knew. He ran back home to Cal.  
Branch sighed heavily and walked leisurely to Cal's bulb. He didn't want to alert anyone else near by running that there was a problem. Oh, but there was. How could he tell a child that was supposed to be secret, or better yet, never even known at all?  
He walked in and Cal stood up and tossed the picture frantically on his bed. Ollie had come to warn him and had jumped up in Cal's arms. It was a pretty silly scene as Ollie was almost as big as Cal but had his arms and legs wound around him and his little face hiding in the crook of his neck.  
"How could you tell a _child_ , Cal? I trusted you. _Tony_ trusted you." Branch said sternly but not enough to scare his son. However Bough stopped giggling and tried to look up at his dad.  
"I'm sorry, Your Majesty...I just...I needed someone to talk to." Cal mumbled as he clung to the little boy in his arms.  
"And you couldn't have come to talk to me? Do you know how much you've just endangered the truce between the Bergen and the Trolls by telling a little kid this?" Now he was starting to scream and Bough's bottom lip started to wiggle.  
"I-" Cal began.  
Bough started to scream. Branch scooped him out of the harness to face him and bounced him cheerily while singing some little happy tune. Bough stopped crying but he gave Cal the death stare as if it was all his fault. Which, well, it was.  
"If I hear rumors or anyone else has this information I'm banishing you both." Branch said happily to try to trick his infant in to thinking he was no longer angry. Oh, but he was, and what he said-he meant it.  
"Ollie's only five!" Cal gasped.  
"Then teach him to keep his mouth shut." Branch advised as he turned and left.  
For a while Ollie just clung to Cal but then he started to wail. He didn't want to lose Cal or his new home. He was terrified and got himself worked up so much that he started to even gag. Cal pulled him off and sat him on the bed.  
"Ollie. It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes." Cal said calmly and reassuringly.  
"B-b-but he's gonna kick us out." Ollie wailed.  
"No, he's not. As scary as the king might like to pretend to be he wouldn't do that. Poppy wouldn't let him do that. But we could do something more proactive."  
Ollie wiped his eyes and sniffled but didn't say anything.  
"We can go on a little camping trip. Out in the wilderness. Just you and I. Maybe we would even find them if we tried."

Six months of heavy trekking and random animal fighting took it's toll on Tony and his crew. They were skinny and haggard but muscular.  
Having just crossed a large river (in troll terms) they made camp on the banks of the opposite side and started a fire to cook some dinner.  
It was while in the darkness of night something strange happened.  
A little glowing orb passed by Tony's face. Everyone saw it and looked at each other questioningly. Slowly they all grabbed their weapons and stood up to look around them. They trusted nothing in the forest as they seemed to be the lowest on the food chain.  
Suddenly more glowing orbs popped in to existence and surrounded Tony and his crew until they were all backed up in to a circle.  
"Who are you!?" Tony roared.  
The orbs jittered when he screamed and then stopped bobbing. Suddenly they jetted away. The Trolls watched them with some terror but determination on their faces.  
Then just as suddenly as the orbs had appeared and disappeared an image materialized in front of Tony. In reflex he stabbed it with his staff and much to his horror a face filled with pain was an inch away from his.  
"What the hell _is that_!?" One of the Trolls gasped.  
Tony let go of the staff and stepped back. His friends turned to face what had been skewered.  
It looked something like a Troll. It was hairless except for it's head that had a long flowing mane of golden hair. The little face twisted in the throes of death was different too. The eyes and nose and mouth were smaller, more delicate, with the eyes having a faint upturned tilt to the outer edge. As it gagged and retched out blood it finally died and went limp against the ground.  
"What the fuck is that, Tony? It has wings!" One Troll started to panic.  
Tony put his foot against the delicate back of the beast and pulled out the staff he had stuck it with. It did indeed have wings. Something between a mix of a butterfly or a dragonfly. The wings were transparent yet flowing. Now they were dead.  
"Who cares what it is." Tony said and kicked the dead thing in the head for good measure; "It shouldn't have snuck out at me like that."  
" _There's more_!" Another Troll shouted.

Ollie and Cal each had their bags packed and were hiking just outside Bergen town. Ollie felt like he was on a quest of his own to rescue the lost Trolls that had ventured out to save...the other Trolls.  
Cal knew that with a six month head start that they would never in a million years find them. But he also knew that this was bolstering Ollie and making him feel brave. It was making the child feel important and that he wasn't just a waste of space. He had importance in the world. Not just to Cal.

The fight hadn't lasted long but it had been brutal. The winged creatures were magical, yet fragile, and all of them had perished rather quickly. However...So did the Trolls.  
The last Troll to remain alive was Tony and he was mortally wounded. He was kneeling with one hand supporting himself up while his other hand tried to keep the blood from gushing from the wound in his chest.  
"I'm okay. I'm not going to die..." He encouraged himself but the talking made his chest hurt more.  
Maybe if he laid down...  
He plopped on his chest with his face in the dirt.

The next thing he knew he was sitting up against a rock. Frantically he looked to his chest where nothing remained. Not even a scar.  
"What the-"  
He looked around and no bodies were around him. The river wasn't even there anymore. Nor could he hear one in the distance. His eyes welled up and he started to hyperventilate. He had no provisions, no shelter, and now no friends.  
Then he noticed something in his lap.  
The most beautiful little face looking up at him. Glittering ruby eyes in one of those creatures faces. The tiniest upturned nose and a rose colored mouth. It's skin was swirled with reds, oranges, and yellows. Like fire. The hair on it's head was the color of garnet and glittered as such...and it's wings were shaped like a butterflies...And were also swirled in the pattern of fire.  
"Did you save me?" He whispered in to the tiny face.  
The red eyes blinked. It couldn't have been very old.  
Tony openly cried which was something he rarely did since a child and hugged the toddler in his arms.

 ** _(Lecrae: I'll find you. Featuring Tori Kelly)_**

Cal started to sing and it made Ollie giggle and enjoy their hike a little more.  
 _"Just fight a little longer my friend. It's all worth it in the end-but when you got nobody to turn to-Just hold on and I'll find you."_  
Ollie joined in: _"I'll find you, I'll find you, just hold on and I'll find you!"_

Meanwhile Tony made camp for him and his little one, who he discovered was a girl, and sang to them to ward off the terrors of the night.  
 _"I'm hanging on by a thread and all I'm clinging to his prayers and every breath is like a battle._  
 _I feel like I ain't come prepared and death's knockin on the front door. Pain's creeping through the back, fear's crawling through the windows...Waiting for them to attack."_  
He covered the little girl in a leaf to keep her warm while he set up a fire and tried to make some sort of lean-too at least for the night.  
 _"They say 'don't get bitter; get better' I'm working on switching them letters, but tell God I'm gonna need a whole lotta hope keeping it together._  
 _I'm smiling in everyone's face, I'm crying whenever they leave the room. They don't know the battle I face. They don't understand what I'm going through."_  
It felt like it took him forever but as soon as his little shelter and fire was done it started to sprinkle. He scooped up his new little bundle and held her as close and as tight as he ever held anyone. Tighter. He gave up his mission and decided he would just stay here. No one could have failed as miserably as he did. His penance would be loneliness and to care for the last of...Whatever this little girl was.  
 _"The world trying to play with my soul. I'm just trying to find where to go. I'm trying to remember the way. I'm trying to get back to my home. But, I can't do this on my own. That's why I'm trusting in you...Cause I don't know where else to go...And I don't know what else to do..."_

 **Cal:** _"Just fight a little longer my friend. It's all worth it in the end, but when you got nobody to turn to just hold on and I'll find you."_  
 **Ollie:** _"Just fight a little longer my friend. It's all worth it in the end, but when you got nobody to turn to, just hold on and I'll find you."_  
 **Both:** _"I'll find you, I'll find you. Just hold on, and I'll find you. I'll find you, I'll find you. Just hold on, and I'll find you."_

As the rain pattered down around them the little girl sniffled sadly. Tony was still crying as he rocked her. All they had in this damned world now was each other. And that was his fault...She lost everything because of him. He was no better than a Bergen.  
 _"They say fear haunts and pain hates. I say pain strengthens and fear drives faith, and I don't know all of the outcomes. Don't know what happens tomorrow, but when that ocean of doubt comes, don't let me drown in my sorrow._  
 _And don't let me stay at the bottom. I feel like this hole is too deep to climb. I've been looking for a way out, but I'll settle for a peace of mind. Picking up the pieces of my life and hoping that I'll put together something right. Tell me all I got is all I need. Tell me you're going to help me stay and fight..."_ He kissed her between the eyes and curled up around her to keep her dry and warm from the raining cold chill around them.

 **Cal:** _"No don't let the fear make you feel like you can't fight this on your own. You know I, I'll be there for you no matter where you go."_  
 **Ollie:** _"You'll never be alone, no."_  
 **Both:** _"Just fight a little longer my friend. It's all worth it in the end. But when you got nobody to turn to, just hold on and I'll find you."_

Night time arrived and Cal and Ollie giggled and laughed as they pitched a tent and both tried to learn how to start a fire. It was well in to the night before they got the spark to alight in to a little fire to warm them. They both jumped and cheered at their first goal.

 ** _(Now I KNOW you didn't see this coming!)_**


	5. Citrine and Amber

****(Sorry for the extremely long hiatus. Depression is a bitch. But I hope I can finish this second story. I also have a sci fi themed story on under my same name Ca8e8ac. For anyone interested)****

Tony had grown even harder the last few years. Harder in appearance, but softer in soul, having his Angel with him.  
He had never tried to return to the Troll Tree nor Troll Village. Wasn't entirely sure he could find either at that point. Instead he had built a sturdy little house for him and his adopted daughter near a crick. They could fish and as the years went on he became more proficient in hunting and gathering. Angel following him all along the way and learning too.  
He wasn't good with children or guessing their ages - but he figured she couldn't have been much more than two years old. She had had a few words at the time but most of it was nonsensical to him. Apparently she didn't know her name, or if she did, it was a word that just sounded like gibberish. As he called her Angel she just grew to realize that was her name.  
On no particular morning; Tony was splitting firewood outside their home. Angel watched curiously with her big ruby colored eyes as she twirled her sparkling garnet hair in her dainty little fingers. Everything he did she soaked it up like an over-dry sponge.  
He loved it.  
Breathlessly he started to sing her a song. A sad and tragic lullaby. However it was one of those sad and tragic lullaby's that children love.

 ** _ _ **(SVRCINA: Meet Me On The BattleField {My Trolls Edit})**__**

 **"** ** **No time for rest, no pillow for my head. Nowhere to run from this-no way to forget"  
**** His beard had grown long and scraggly and all he really did was braid it in a few places to help the matting. Angel loved his beard and watched it wiggle as he split the wood with a home made ax.  
 **"** ** **Around the shadows creep. Like friends, they follow me. I just wanna lay down and finally try to get some sleep"  
**** He kicked the split logs out of his way before hoisting another one up. Angel started to flitter like a humming bird around him. The swishing hair from her delicate wings cooled him as he worked.  
 **"** ** **We carry on through the storm, tired soldiers in this war, remember what we're fighting for.  
Meet me on the battlefield. Even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage.  
And you will be mine.  
Echos of the shots ring out. We may be the first to fall. Everythingcan sta the same or we could change it all….  
Meet me on the battlefield."  
****As he sang he remembered his fallen friends and the fallen foe that were his Angel's race. The guilt still ate at him, but he was determined it would never kill him, because his penance was to protect her and raise her at all costs.  
Angel, sensing his change in mood, stopped flying and plopped down on his back. She wrapped her little arms around the back of his neck and hugged him.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too, Angel" He reached back with one gnarled hand and patted her glittering head.

While during this time back home Cal's orphanage/nursery evolved. It became the first school in the Troll Tree. Where young Trolls of all ages were taught their history and how to be good upstanding Trolls of society.  
He couldn't be more proud of himself-even adopting Ollie as his own-but he still missed Tony.  
There was no school for the week as it was once again Bough's birthday. However, this party was smaller, because the Prime Ministers had announced the delivery of their own child. The royal family had all packed up and gone to Bough's first trip to the Troll Village. But having just turned three years old he likely wasn't going to remember it.  
Cal stood in front of his long mirror in his living quarters at the school. He had a dashing brown bow-tie on that he was adjusting. The tie matched a somber brown jacket and some brown slacks. Cal definitely looked like a little teacher. Short and slightly portly and as friendly as a Troll possibly could be.  
After he was satisfied with his tie he started to brush his tri-colored hair as he sang to himself in the mirror.  
 **"** ** **We're standing face to face with our own Troll race. We commit the sins again and our sons and daughters pay. Our tainted history is playing on repeat, but he could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead."  
**** He finished brushing his hair as Cal walked in. At this time the little mint Troll was eight years old and was really starting to come in to his own personality. He walked in and sat on the bed to watch Cal get ready.  
 **"** ** **When I was younger, I was named a generation unafraid. For heirs to come, be brave."  
**** "What?" Ollie asked and cocked his head.  
 **"** ** **And meet me on the battlefield. Even on the darkest night. I will be your sword and shield, your camouflage.  
And you will be mine.  
Echos of the shots ring out. We may be the first to fall. Everything can stay the same or we could change it all.  
Meet me on the battlefield."  
****"Dad, that song…Why though?" Ollie asked again.  
Cal turned from the mirror and walked over to sit beside him on the bed with a gentle smile;  
"No idea."

The King and Queen walked in to HoneySuckle's room each toting a little chubby hand of their son. Which he wrenched away anyway because he was a toddler and he ran hellbent towards the bed. No one knew why or expected him to do it-but it was Guy Diamond that snatched the large boy up with some effort so he didn't squash HoneySuckle or the newborns.  
"Oh Honey! Why didn't you tell us it was twins!" Poppy squealed in delight as she got closer and snatched one of the babies from the crook of their mothers arm.  
"I had to keep some sort of allusion of excitement, didn't I?" She joked.  
Branch walked up and grabbed a hold of Bough-lifting him up as he struggled to get close to his mother holding a baby. The jealousy was hilariously palpable as he struggled in his fathers arms.  
"No! Mama no! Me! Me!" He screamed.  
"Cool it, your royal pain in the butt." Branch chided the boy.  
Bough looked at Branch seriously as if he just committed murder and went to smack him. Branch seen it coming and grabbed the offending hand and then shook his head no as he lowered the hand.  
"What did you name them?" Poppy asked the new parents. They were all ignoring the escapades of the spoiled child already in the room.  
"Guy named the boy Dude Citrine, and the girl, I named her Amber." HoneySuckle announced proudly.  
"Ohhh! So cute!" She gushed at the little girl.  
Citrine came out as a glittery Troll-but he was a creamy off white color. His hair was also creamy off-white but had streaks from his mother of dark brown. Amber took more after their mother being a pale yellow standard Troll. But her pale yellow hair had streaks of white through it.  
"They're both so beautiful you guys." Poppy gushed once more.

 ** **(So just a little one to get my toes wet again. This one definitely isn't as popular as the first one lol)****


End file.
